User blog:ChocolateBliss/Clouded Feelings Chapter Two
Balloon's POV "Rose? You awake?" {rustling} Rose turns over, still half-asleep. "Huh? Wha--?!" {sigh} I gently sit on the edge of her bed. "Get up R." She opens an eye. "What is it..? I'm still sleeping." I know, but this is important. "Yes, but I need you to get up." {groan} "Whyy?" Rose frowns. Because Scarlet will give you a lecture. "Scarlet sent me to wake you up. Everyone else is downstairs already." Her eyes widen. "Even Crim?!" I nod, frowning. "She left without us. Originally, Scarlet ordered Crim to wake you up. But she refused." Rose shakes her head. "Geez, I'm so sorry Balloon." It's not even your fault.. "It's okay. Now let's go." Rose gets up, rapidly blinking to stay awake. Is she feeling okay? {door closes} {mumbles} Huh? Is Rose about to--'' {drop} "ROSE!" I grab her hand. She flushes. ''"I'm still sleepy.." ..I figured. I hold her hand again. "Just hang on, okay? Don't let go." {sigh of relief} "Thanks little brother.." It's really nothing. We reach the bottom of the stairs, and walk into the kitchen. Scarlet, Raz, Berry, and Crim stand around the dining table. They all frown at an empty pot. Scarlet smiles in relief. "There they are. Now, that everyone's here, we can finally start the family meeting." Family meeting? What is she talking about? She starts pacing around the room. "Due to our mother's recent passing, I must take all of the responsibilities into my own hands. I must cook and clean the house, and pay the bills and such." Of course. You're the OLDEST, after all. Scarlet continues. "The whole reason for this meeting is to help me out. I want some of you to either cook or clean if I'm not available. I don't expect any of you to pay the bills or taxes, except Raz, I suppose." Raz smirks. She glares at him. "Don't get TOO excited. It's only when I'm NOT available." He shrugs. "I know dude, but it's still rad." Scarlet rolls her eyes. "I'm a GIRL, thank you very much." {chuckle} "Whatever you say Let.." {heavy sigh} Crim starts squirming around. "Is there a fast forward button or something?" Rose groans. "Be quiet Crim!" Berry waves her arms. "Just SHUT UP!" ?!?!?!?! We stare at her, and she blushes. "Hehe, sorry for yelling.." Scarlet nods, taking control again. "Anyway, while Raz helps with the bills and taxes, I want you three to start cooking every once in a while." Crim's eyes widen. "You mean Berry, me, and Rose?! What about Balloon?!" I'm only THIRTEEN.. Scarlet rolls her eyes again. "He's only a kid. You guys are old enough to learn culinary skills." Rose smiles. "That doesn't sound so bad. I wouldn't mind cooking." Scarlet beams at her. "THANK YOU! SOMEONE understands." Crim snorts. "I wouldn't get TOO excited if I were you. Knowing Rose, she'll probably cook only CAKES and COOKIES." Uhh, those AREN'T food. They're DESSERTS. Rose frowns. "Um, Crim? Cakes and cookies aren't something you cook. You BAKE them." She blushes. "Wh-Whatever. You just think you're sooo smart and all--" Scarlet claps her hands. "ANYWAY..I'm not saying for the three of you to start cooking IMMEDIATELY. But please give it some thought, okay?" Rose nods eagerly, smiling again. "Okay!" Berry frowns. "Sure, I guess.." Crim crosses her arms. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises!" "Good enough for me. Anyway, this family meeting is over. You're all free to go." Finally... As soon as everyone leaves the kitchen, Rose suddenly pulls me away. Huh? What's wrong NOW? "Sis! What is--" She slowly sits on the cold floor. "I don't want the others to hear." Oh.. "Why?" Rose shakes her head. "I'll tell you some other time, okay?" I nod. She smiles warmly. "Thank you." {deep breath} "I..I need to ask you something." That's all? "Sure, go ahead." Rose freezes up, her eyes widening. ..DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? "You're..you're not going to cry, are you?" She shakes her head. "No. U-Umm.. Do..do you think what I did to Crim was wrong..?" Yes, but honestly, she REALLY deserved it. I frown. "Well, yes. But when you think about it, SHE'S the one who STARTED it. It wasn't you." Rose groans. "I know but..I'm not one to use violence on others.." ..Everyone eventually snaps. Nobody's perfect. {sniffle} {heavy sigh} "Sis..it's not your fault, okay? So please stop crying.." She wipes her tears, hugging me. "Aww, thanks lil' brother.. You're so sweet. I'm so glad you're here..with me." Same here.. I hold her hand. "It's nothing. I love you Rose--" "BALLOON!!" ?!?!?! Her eyes widen. "Uhh..is that who I THINK it is?!" ..Mmhm. It's HER.. Crim leans on the wall. "Hey Rosie." {choking} Rosie? What in the world?! Rose blushes, frowning. "CRIM!!" {laughing} "Geez R, I'm just kidding." UGGHHH.. "..What do you want, Crim?" She smirks. "..Actually, I want--need to talk to Balloon. So uhh..Rose..will you hand him over to me?!" {gasp} Uh oh. Here we go again--'' {slap} ''..?!?!?!?! Did Rose just slap Crim again? {grunt} "You b###!!" ..Why is Crim SWEARING now?! {smacking} "Why don't you SHUT UP?! Haven't you said ENOUGH garbage for ONE DAY?!" Rose shouts. ..Oof. ..Um, what do I do?! Crim glares at me, squeezing Rose's wrists. "You..you better NOT TELL ANYONE what you just saw, GOT IT?!" ..Uhh.. {shriek} "Don't listen to her, Balloon! Just go back upstairs, okay?" ..Thank you. I REALLY need to get away from YOU TWO. {sniffle} Great. Now I'M crying..AGAIN. {whimpering} {gasping} "What's wrong little brother? Why are you crying?" ..Like YOU guys care. That's the thing. YOU DON'T.. "..JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! P-Please.." Rose pales. {running} "B-Balloon''..wait.." ''Nope. {slam} {locking} I slide against the tile wall, sobbing on the floor.. Category:Blog posts